Jackie Guida
Jacquelyn M. Guida is the titular main character in Playtime with Jackie!''Playtime with Jackie''. The story follows 6-year-old Jackie and her life after finding out that she's an explorer. Personality Jackie loves girly stuff (telling stories, big sisters, cats, etc.) and invites new friends over. She is skilled at gymnastics, piano, ice skating, and snapping her fingers. She also spends time at her grandmom's and takes Russian classes every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Whenever Jackie is in a bad mood or get hurt, she screams, but cries in distance. Jackie is also known as the first child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade, the leader of the Girl Scouts team, and the "Student of the Month" winner. She is the daughter of Melissa Guida and Sam Guida. Physical appearance Jackie is a white/beige young girl with brown hair and blue eyes with thin eyebrows. In Jackie Saves New Year's Eve, she wore a whitish, blue coat with a purple long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and black boots. She also wore a Frozen helmet on her head and pink pants after changing. In Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover, she wore a pinkish, purple coat with a pink long-sleeved shirt underneath, lavender pants (later wet), and black boots. When she gets changed, she wore a green long-sleeved dress with black fronts, white leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wore a pink polka-dot coat. After Jackie makes her fortune from her dad come true, her dress changed. She wore a long gown dress with the same outfit. In Jackie and the Bella, she wore a red t-shirt and a tan skirt revealing as a school uniform. Appearances *Every episode (except Meet Nylah and Tashira!) Total appearances: 32 Trivia * Her middle name Marie was revealed in "Jackie's Playtime Reunion". * She is 7 years old. * She is similar to 8-year-old Kevin McCallister from Home Alone, which he has the same face as her and is home alone just like her. * She has 2 pet cats named Bubblegum and Jean. * She does not appear in Meet Nylah and Tashira!. * When Jackie runs, she technically looks like a unicorn. * At the age of 4, she became the 1st child in line at the Lafayette Pershing School Halloween Parade. * She is known as the most popular Girl Scouts leader coached by Marlene. * She is known as the "Student of the Month" winner at school. * Every Mondays, she takes the Travel Truck to compete every piano lesson. * Every Tuesdays and Thursdays, she gets picked up by her grandmother or take Russian classes. * Every Wednesdays and Sundays, she invites her friends over for a play date or an adventure. * Every Fridays, she walks to each grocery store with Melissa. * Every Saturdays, she takes walks around Penns Grove or Carneys Point. * Jackie is seen screaming and crying in 6 episodes, Jackie's After-School Visit (Eleanor), Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover (a puddle), Jackie's Plan For Easter (Tashira), Jackie, You're My Sister! (her friends leaving), Ice Cream and Lollipops (her homework), and Jackie and the Bella (light switch). * Jackie never does summer school in July through August. See also *List of Jackie's outfits *Jackie/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:1st Grade Students Category:Main characters Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Guida Family